


The Siren

by bluejules



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Mermaids/Sirens, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejules/pseuds/bluejules
Summary: The plaintive cry kept her up every night thereafter, begging her to seek out its owner. She spent her nights laying with her ear pressed to the floor until she fell asleep. Like a ritual.She was obsessed.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: DreamCatcher Pirate Ficfest 2k20





	The Siren

_She had no choice but to follow orders - even if it killed her.  
_

* * *

Being a low-ranking crewmate didn’t give her much of a say in the matter.

As a fresh recruit, with no prior sailing nor fighting skills, it was only natural that she'd end up mopping the decks as a lowly deckhand on the long days at sea.

She was only on this ship to begin with after her village was raided by the pirate captain known simply as _Dami_.

This imposing yet curious woman had ironically taken pity on her after she and her crew wrecked the village Minji had called home. The captain's blithe comment still echoed inside her head - _“It’s not like I’m completely heartless! I’ll have you know, I have quite the soft spot for cute girls.”_

At the time, Minji barely registered the absurdity of the comment, or the wink that followed - she could only watch the cocksure woman nonchalantly use the torn shirt of a slain villager to wipe down her blood-stained sword.

She would soon come to understand the truth in the captain's words, spending the following days with a pirate crew composed solely of beautiful women - wild, rambunctious, beautiful women.

Her mind was a complete mess after the unforeseen, drastic change to her life. Otherwise, she might’ve found her current situation amusing. She did not miss living in an abusive household - but this was far from how she imagined getting out of it.

While settling in, Minji caught wind of rumors concerning the ship's unknown passenger. According to the boisterous gunner Bora - shortest and loudest of the crew - a mysterious captive was locked up in the brig.

None of the crew had yet to lay eyes on them; the captain had given strict orders never to venture down to the prisoner's cell. Only Captain Dami and First Mate Yoohyeon knew this person's identity…if it was even a person at all.

All Minji knew was the beautiful sound that resonated from below deck late at night.

She feverishly tried to decipher it, ear pressed to the gaps in the floorboards as hard as she could manage. It was like nothing she’d ever heard before - not quite singing, more a beckoning call.

She paced the halls, knowing she was forbidden from investigating, until dawn broke grey upon the ship and she heard nothing more.

The plaintive cry kept her up every night thereafter, begging her to seek out its owner. She spent her nights laying with her ear pressed to the floor until she fell asleep. Like a ritual.

She was obsessed.

Restless nights chipped away at her resolve. It was only a matter of time before her curiosity got the better of her - and she inevitably gave in.

And so Minji snuck down into the depths of the ship in search of her Siren.

The sound grew louder the closer she got. Past the Captain's quarters, the galley, the infirmary...until Minji's shaking hand touched the barred door to the brig.

Minji clenched and unclenched her fingers. Only a fool would think to swipe the keys to the cells from the quartermaster. Only a fool...

She swung open the door - vision immediately overtaken by the color blue.

In the darkness that surrounded her, the prisoner's hair ebbed bright with bioluminescence - warm, fluorescent water, rippling against the dark.

The sound stopped.

The creature turned towards Minji, who was struck by their intense stare. The glow of their hair revealing dark, piercing eyes.

She stood, paralyzed.

The Siren smiled. In a voice far more deep and husky than Minji had expected, they spoke. “You came!”

They made their way to the bars of the cell. Now, Minji could see their face clearly - and she was further entranced by their otherworldly beauty.

The long line of their nose and sharp curve to their chin. A stare solemn as a wolf's, markings drawing the line of their eyes to a pointed edge. Despite looking human, they certainly did not feel human.

The prisoner blinked. “Excuse me - I haven’t had a new visitor in so long. I've forgotten my manners! My name is Siyeon. Whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?”

“K-kim Minji?”

They burst into a laugh, which Minji found surprisingly adorable coming from such a captivating being.

“You don’t sound so sure. It’s a beautiful name. I--”

The Siren's voice cut off as Minji was wrenched back. She stumbled to regain her footing, the vice grip on her arm belonging to First Mate Yoohyeon.

The first mate said nothing. Her expression was intense as she forcefully dragged Minji to the captain's quarters.

The door opened with a slam. Yoohyeon flung Minji's arm away, sending her scurrying to a corner.

The first mate marched over to Captain Dami. Minutes passed as both women talked in hushed tones about what Minji could only assume would be her punishment.

She quivered, not knowing how scared she should be...yet still high from the feeling of being in Siyeon’s presence.

When they finally turned to face her, Captain Dami didn’t seem angry as Minji had expected - she instead appeared to be smirking at her. Yoohyeon looked pleased.

“I gotta say, I’m surprised. I expected Bora would be the one to ultimately disobey my order.”

“I’m so sorry, Captain! I don’t know what came over me.”

“Don’t be! This actually works in our favor.”

“What?”

“We’ve been racking our brains for months trying to find someone who could get information out of that insufferable creature! Who knew our newest recruit would have it in her to withstand The Siren’s effect?”

Minji just stared in confusion.

Yoohyeon smiled proudly at her Captain as she fondly put an arm around her. “Sweetie, don’t you think we should at least properly explain the situation?”

“I was getting to that!” Dami pouted and crossed her arms as Yoohyeon laughed and affectionately patted her head.

Minji couldn’t believe this was the same woman who not long ago commanded a whole crew of pirates to ruthlessly raid her village.

“Sit down! We have a proposal for you.”

Minji couldn’t help but gulp as she prepared for the worst.

* * *

_  
About a year ago Dami and Yoohyeon had come across what they considered the perfect ship to start their expedition on._

_The seller had agreed on their offer, but had warned them about the creature, he referred to as The Siren, that the previous owner had captured and locked up inside after they had killed most of his crew._

_This of course only intrigued Dami and further solidified her resolve to purchase the ship._  
_She was told that as long as no one went near the brig, there shouldn’t be a problem._

_Their first night on the ship, both women heard The Siren’s call. Despite Yoohyeon’s warning, Dami needed to see this so-called dangerous creature for herself._

_As Dami approached the blue haired Siren, she struggled to breathe and subsequently dropped to her knees._

_Yoohyeon made it just in time to rescue her half-conscious Captain - but not without being affected herself._

_It seemed that in The Siren’s presence, one’s body slowly ceased to function until it completely shut down.  
  
_

* * *

  
“We've tested how long we can stand to be in their presence, but it’s never been long enough to hold a proper conversation with them. This effect doesn’t seem to be purposely triggered on their behalf, as they seem to be disappointed every time we are forced to leave."

She stopped. "However, as Yoohyeon has just informed me, it appears that you had a much different experience with them.”

“I - well, I felt drawn to them...as if they were calling to me. I needed to see them.” Minji almost whispered the last sentence, blushing furiously as both women smiled at her.

“Go on.”

“I wasn’t able to move when I finally saw them - but it was more as if I was stunned?” She wouldn’t be able to tell them exactly why that was.

“Interesting... Well, it seems like we've finally found a way to communicate with them.”

“Wait! What if something happens to me?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll have Yoohyeon watch over you...at a safe distance, that is.”

Yoohyeon chuckled as she nodded.

“You’re all insane!”

“You’re not wrong, but let me ask you this: do you want to see them again?”

Minji didn’t even have to think about her answer. Still, she hesitated. “...Maybe.”

“Then it’s settled!”

“Did I ever even have a choice?”

“Nope!”

* * *

And there she was the next day, standing in front of Siyeon’s cell with the door to the brig sealed shut behind her.

Now that she could look at them under the warm glow of her lantern, she was even more mesmerized by how gorgeous they were.

Siyeon had not stopped beaming since the second Minji stepped inside the room. “You came back! And I didn’t even need to call you tonight!”

“Call me?”

“I’ve called for you every night - but either no one comes, or someone else shows up and ends up getting hurt by me.”

Minji couldn’t stand the look of pain that flashed over Siyeon’s face then. “You don’t mean to hurt them, do you? …Wait! Me? You were calling me?”

Siyeon laughed, getting as close to the bars as possible. Almost as if they were reaching to touch her… But as much as she wanted to, Minji didn’t dare get closer.

“Isn’t that why you came, silly? When others happen to answer my call they get hurt, but if I stopped I never would’ve finally met my Minji!”

Minji's heart started racing at the sound of her name, and she instinctively stepped closer.

Siyeon grabbed her hands in their own and she immediately shivered.

Suddenly everything shifted, and everything was Siyeon.

* * *

Yoohyeon couldn’t hear their voices anymore and immediately panicked.  
She carefully made her way towards the cell and was shocked by the scene that played out in front of her.

The Siren had pulled Minji into a kiss. Her crewmember's hair glowed a bright, deep purple.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank and give credit to my best friend (user 4dachi) for editing this <3  
> This the first work I’ve decided to publish, and hopefully, this inspires me to share more of my writing.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @pawxprince  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
